


Boys With Glasses

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Yunho might not be the most popular or even particularly noticeable in the school, but he is extremely talented at sucking cock.





	Boys With Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on September 23 of 2011

Changmin shifts a little lower in his chair, his school bag lying abandoned on the floor. He bucks up, not daring to glance at the boy between his legs. Yunho might not be the most popular or even particularly noticeable in the school, but he is extremely talented at sucking cock. The student is so good Changmin can’t even bring himself to feel remotely guilty for blackmailing the nerd into it. He is after all, providing a service too- protection from those who would bully the geek, the pretense of friendship. His hand clenches around Yunho’s thick, black frames that he stole earlier as Yunho gives an exceptionally strong suck. Changmin’s not sure if he’s the first to teach Yunho this particular skill- he’s mildly aware others may extort their share of pleasure from the boy- but it always feels as though Yunho’s mouth is made for Changmin’s cock.

Yunho moans when Changmin fists his tie, pulling him closer and sliding himself deeper. He splutters a bit, swallowing repeatedly to steady his breathing for the assault but never pulls back and Changmin smiles. A quick glance out the window of the classroom tells him that both of them should be heading homewards soon; he watches brightly coloured figures in the distance, running on the soccer field and knows it’s almost time for the last whistle. Yunho shifts on his knees, no doubt trying to regain circulation in his legs after spending so long in the cramped position but also to relieve the strain on his own erection. 

Changmin thrusts up, feet firmly on the floor and Yunho handles his assault well, allowing his throat to be fucked. A hand sinks into his hair, pulling at the roots and mussing his neatly styled locks. The taste of Changmin floods his mouth, thickly coating his tongue and he tries to swallow before he makes too much of a mess and the student decides to go back on their agreement. Both Changmin’s hands come to grip at his chin, the plastic stems of his glasses poking his neck as Changmin pulls him forward, hips leaving the chair completely as he spends himself down Yunho’s throat. There’s a wetness at the base of his dick where cum has dribbled out from Yunho’s mouth and he opens his own mouth to complain when the student begins lapping up the mess with his tongue, cleaning him off. 

He stands, tucking himself back into his pants and fixing his uniform. He pays no mind to Yunho, knows the student will follow him anyway once he’s finished patting the ground in search of his glasses. By the time Changmin’s out the door, Yunho’s already shuffling behind him, head down so he doesn’t notice their teacher until he’s walked right into the man. Changmin catches Yunho, righting him and bowing slightly to their professor, hand on Yunho’s back, urging him to do the same.

Yunho’s immediately stammering apologies,’ S-sorry, Professor Park- I wasn’t looking.’

The teacher’s eyes rake over the shy student’s form: wrinkled shirt, dusty patches on the knees of his pants, swollen lips and messy hair- all decidedly uncharacteristic of the normally well kempt boy. Yoochun instantly decides he rather likes the look on the boy, reaching out to straighten the student’s glasses and missing the contemptuous look the taller student throws him.

‘You have to watch where you’re going, Yunho. This kind of reckless behaviour could easily endanger others,’ Yoochun scolds. ‘I thought you would be more responsible. I think it’s best you see me after class tomorrow for detention.’

Yoochun tries not to smirk as the student nods, apologizing continuously as Changmin drags him down the hall and out of the school. 

They pass Jaejoong relatively unscathed. Changmin taking the brunt of the rebellious student’s shove as they pass by. Jaejoong slowing his swagger merely to blow smoke from his cigarette in Yunho’s direction, eyeing his body up and down as he walks past, straddling his motorcycle before tearing off down the road. Changmin marches at a considerably faster pace across the grassy lawn at the front of the school, ignoring the happily waving boy on the field. Yunho quickens his step, trailing after his one and only friend when the smiling boy from before catches up to them. He walks beside them as they make their way to the gate, brushing off blades of grass from his soccer uniform.

‘Hey Yunho, you’re coming over this weekend to help me with my assignment right?’ Junsu beams, outshining the sun with enthusiasm.

‘He’s busy,’ Changmin interjects, pulling Yunho away by the wrist and out the school gates.

They make it three whole blocks before Yunho finally speaks up, excited at the prospect of doing something fun with Changmin like proper friends do.

‘Are we going to do something this weekend, Changmin?’ He asks, eyes hopeful.

Changmin turns slowly and smiles wickedly, ‘I have an entire chapter in my math textbook to read that I’m sure you could make more pleasurable.’


End file.
